Kanan and Ezra
Kanan and Ezra (Kanezra or Ezranan) is a friendship pairing and a strong bond between Master and Padawan that overtime, developed into a father/son relationship. Kanan Jarrus is a Jedi and survivor of Order 66 while Ezra Bridger is a Force-sensitive, orphaned teenager who becomes a Jedi Padawan. Their the series, Kanan guided Ezra when he needed him most. Together, they are both very close friends and had developed a strong father-son relationship. Moments in Star Wars Rebels Season 1 The Spark of Rebellion *From the beginning of the series, Ezra felt a Force connection with Kanan, who thought that he was always predestined to meet Ezra due to him and Hera feeling a connection to Ezra's home world, Lothal. They both sensed each other's presence but Ezra had quickly hiddden from Kanan. *Kanan was at first, indifferent towards Ezra but actually saw he was a resourceful kid. *Despite the boy being just as reckless as he was, Kanan was sightly impressed with Ezra, silently wandering in amazing who this kid was. *He ultimately came to Ezra's rescue at least three times, all from the TIE fighters, imperials and later, Agent Alexandr Kallus. *After Hera suspected that Ezra was Force sensitive, Kanan expected Ezra to enter his room and take the Jedi holocron that he had owned. *He tested the teenager, seeing if he was truly force sensitive as Hera predicted, and wanted to see if Ezra could open the Holocron (as only a Jedi can open it). *After their successful mission tos ave the wookies, Kanan smiles down at Ezra and puts a hand on his shoulder, and based on the boy's reaction, Ezra hasn't had physical countact with anyone in years and was glad to feel fatherly pride again. *Kanan specifically tells Ezra to "come with him" to learn the ways of the Force *Ezra returns Kanan's lightsaber and in response the Master puts a hand on his new apprentice's shoulder, glad that the kid made the right choice. Rise of the Old Masters *Kanan is hesitant in training Ezra the ways of the Force and thought he was unfit to mentor the teenager in "Rise of the Old Masters." *Only thinking of what was best for Ezra, when the Ghost crew learned of Luminara Unduli supposedly surviving the crew, Kanan thought she would be better at teaching his Padawan instead. However they were too late because Luminara had been dead since the beginning of the Empire and that the Inquisitor used her bones to lure other Jedi out. *Because Ezra had no skills with a lightsaber yet, Kanan protected Ezra during his duel with the Grand Inquisitor. *At the end of the episode, Kanan told Ezra he was not ditching him and told him that he was just trying to find a better teacher for him. *Ezra really just wanted Kanan to be his teacher and doesn't want anyone else. *Kanan realized he was done trying to teach his Padawan but that he was going to teach Ezra. They stick with each other, both Master and apprentice reconciling with one another and this time, trying lightsaber skills without Zeb and Chopper watching them. Breaking Ranks *Kanan was especially protective and worried about Ezra when he was undercover in an Imperial academy during the events of "Breaking Ranks." *Though it was his idea, Kanan was reluctant to allow Ezra take this mission and wondered what he was thinking. *When he heard Ezra had started behind at the academy, Kanan was wrecked with worry and constantly sled where he was when the Ghost was out of commlink signal with Sabine and Zeb. *Kanan warmly welcomed Ezra back, glad to see that his Padawan was safe and that Ezra missed being on the Ghost. Star Wars Magazines In the comics that took place during season 1 of Star Wars Rebels, several tapped into Kanan and Ezra's relationship. *In the issue "Learning Patience," Kanan encouraged Ezra to move one of the mugs on the table but his Padawan kept getting impatient when Ezra couldn't do as his Master wanted him to. Kanan told Ezra he was teaching him patience and said he would learn it, one day. In the end, Ezra finally understood what Kanan meant and learned that you can't always rush into conflicts when things don't go your way. *In "Eyes on the Prized," Kanan panicked when he couldn't find Ezra anywhere. Realizing his Padawan was in trouble, Kanan went to find Ezra, only to see bounty hunters were kidnapping him. Unwilling to lose his Padawan, Kanan, infuriated they were taking Ezra, fought them off and effectively rescued him. Kanan cautions his Padawan to be careful and let someone know where he is going. Season 2 In season 2, Kanan admitted that while his greatest fear was Ezra falling to the dark side and tried protecting him. However Kanan revealed that while he couldn't protect Ezra forever, he still could train him as best as he could. Season 3 Steps Into Shadow Following the events on Malachor, Ezra and Kanan's relationship became strained once again, up to the point where they distanced themselves from each other. Mainly, Kanan was grieving for th eloss of his eyesight while Ezra blamed himself for his Master's blindness, but Kanan failed to tell Ezra this himself. Ezra held some form of resentment towards his master, especially since he was not around to support him. Without Kanan's guidance, Ezra focused his attention to the Sith Holocron, learning forbidden things a Jedi should never commit in desperation to protect his friends from ever getting harmed again, especially after what happened on Malachor. Despite their distance, Kanan still heard of his Padawan's actions and how he was succeeding in fighting the rebellion. After Kanan's conversations with Hera, the blind Jedi decided to talk with Ezra, who was surprised to see Kanan after distancing themselves from each other, causing them to act fairly awkward for each other. However, it soon turned into an argument when Kanan realized Ezra opened the Sith Holocron after brushing up against it by accident and was further angered when Ezra informed him that he was using it. Kanan refused to let Ezra keep it and confiscated it from him, believing Ezra would go down the wrong path and succumb to the Darkness. In his anger, Ezra shouted he didn't need the Holocron or Kanan, rendering his mentor slightly upset at what his apprentice told him. Their unbalance did not go unnoticed, for The Bendu sensed Ezra and Kanan's struggles, managing to call the older of the two Jedi out. When he met the Bendu, Kanan told the mystical force user that he feared the Sith Holocron was changing him, but the Bendu told him that the Holocron couldnt' change anyone. When the Bendu trained Kanan to "see" through the Force, the Jedi's first thoughts came to Ezra when he confronted the Atollon spiders and feared that he was in danger. However, Kanan realized the fear was not about Ezra but rather the spiders themselves. Through the exercize, Kanan realized he distanced himself from everyone, including the Force and noticed the error of his ways when neglecting Ezra and his other teammates. After learning that Ezra had turned the recon mission into a recovery one, Kanan joined Hera on the Ghost to rescue his wayward Padawan. Ezra on his part realized his mistake with the mission and felt remorseful for yelling to his master he did not need him and begged for his master's help. Kanan assured Ezra he was not alone and that he was there to help him now. He managed to pull Ezra into the Ghost before the space station collapsed. Kanan and Ezra finally began to reconcile at the end of the episode. The teen admitted that he should have told Kanan about the Sith holocron and only wanted to use it for good. However ,Kanan assured his Padawan they would find another way together and that he hid the Holocron in a safe place. At the end, Ezra thanked Kanan for coming back to rescue him, with the older Jedi responding he would always come back for Ezra. The Holocrons of Fate However, there was still a linger of imbalance between the two, which only continued to strain after Ezra continued arguing about the whereabouts of the Sith Holocron and Kanan constantly reminding Ezra that it was safe and reminding him how using it nearly destroyed him. Following their argument, they saw that their comrades were kidnapped by Maul in an attempt to get the Sith Holocron he and Ezra acquired on Malachor six months ago. Kanan and Ezra were forced to work together getting it back from the Bendu, who still felt the imbalance between the two when they found him. The Force weilder revealed he placed the Sith Holocron in the caves where the Kryna spiders were at and hoped the two working together would get them to become balanced once again. However, Ezra refused to let Kanan come with him and decided to go in alone while Kanan guided Ezra through his commlink and confiscating his lightsaber so Ezra would learn to fight battles without it. Ezra soon came into trouble when the kryna began to attack him. Sensing his Padawan's distress, especially after Ezra's comlink was accidentally destroyed when the spiders had approached him. Immediately, Kanan went to rescue Ezra yet again and this time, pulling him through to safety just like they had done back at Reklam Station. After the spiders left them alone, after Kanan revealed he was forced to see things differently since Malachor, Ezra apologized for everything that had happened six months ago. Kanan finally told Ezra he never blamed his student for what happened on Malachor and told his Padawan to forgive himself. Ezra decided to follow Kanan's advice and unexpectedly brought Kanan into a hug before returning the embrace, causing them to finally reconcile. Because they were balanced with each other again, Kanan and Ezra worked together to use the Force. Season 4 Gallery Kanan and Ezra Call to Action.png File:Rebels1x01 2903.jpg File:Rebels1x01 2923.jpg File:Rebels1x01 3029.jpg Rebels1x01 2795.jpg File:Rebels1x04 0094.jpg File:Rebels1x04 0106.jpg File:Rebels1x04 0112.jpg File:Rebels1x04 0866.jpg File:Rebels1x04 0869.jpg File:Rebels1x04 0887.jpg File:Rebels1x04 1181.jpg File:Rebels1x04 1452.jpg File:Rebels1x04 1486.jpg File:Rebels1x07 0042.jpg File:Rebels1x07 0060.jpg File:Rebels1x07 0081.jpg File:Rebels1x07 0143.jpg File:Rebels1x07 0212.jpg File:Rebels1x07 0292.jpg File:Rebels1x07 0318.jpg File:Rebels1x07 0643.jpg File:Rebels1x08 0734.jpg File:Rebels1x08 0909.jpg File:Rebels1x08 1287.jpg File:Rebels1x08 1378.jpg File:Rebels1x09 0056.jpg File:Rebels1x09 1406.jpg File:Rebels1x10 1255.jpg File:Rebels1x10 1275.jpg File:Rebels1x10 1373.jpg File:Rebels1x10 1377.jpg File:Rebels1x11 0035.jpg File:Rebels1x11 0121.jpg File:Rebels1x11 0129.jpg File:Rebels1x11 0130.jpg File:Rebels1x12 0760.jpg File:Rebels1x12 0906.jpg File:Rebels1x12 0972.jpg 101SWREzra_joins_the_Ghost_Crew.png|Ezra becomes Kanan's padawan ROTOM-Ezra and Kanan(2).png KananEzra-Gathering Forces2.png Kanan and Ezra (Call to Action).jpg Rebels2x21 0314.jpg|Kanan and Ezra fighting about trusting Maul Rebels3x02 0907.jpg Rebels3x02 0010.jpg rebels3x02_0119.jpg rebels3x02_0894.jpg|Ezra and Kanan reconciling. Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationships Category:Friendly Relationships Category:Male Relationships Category:Relationships of Ezra Bridger Category:Relationships of Kanan Jarrus Category:Parent/Child Relationships